dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
NU'EST
centre|650px NU'EST *'Nombre:' **NU'EST (Internacional). **뉴이스트 (Nyuiseuteu) en Corea. **ニューイースト (Nyūīsuto) en Japón. **'¿Por qué?:' Acrónimo de NU (New), E (Establish), S (Style) y T (Tempo). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicos. **'Integrantes Inactivos: '''1 chico. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 15 de Marzo del 2012. **'En China:' 11 de Noviembre del 2013. **'En Japón:' 10 de Noviembre del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' L.O.Λ.E. (러브). **'¿Por qué?:' Proviene de las primeras letras de 뉴이스트 (NU'EST): 뉴(ㄴ), 이(ㅇ), 스(ㅅ), 트(ㅌ). Se pronuncia como LOVE ("Amor" en Inglés). *'Género:' K-Pop, y J-Pop. *'Color oficial:' Rosa claro. *'Lema:' ¡Show Time! ¡NU'EST Time! *'Agencia:' **Pledis Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) **Yuehua Entertainment (China) **Sony Music Japan (Japón) ***'Sub-Agencia:' Ariola Japan **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) **JW8 Entertainment (Brasil) *'Sub-Unidades:' **NU'EST-CHINA (2013)(INACTIVA) **NU'EST W (2017) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Inicialmente conocidos como "Pledis Boys" o "After School Boys". Aparecieron en el escenario para la promoción de la canción "Love Letter" junto con el proyecto "Happy Pledis" de 2011. Antes de hacer el debut oficial, los miembros Aron, Minhyun, Ren y Baekho eran bailarines de apoyo para el MV y las promociones de "Wonder Boy" de AS BLUE. Al contrario, JR apareció en la canción debut "SokSokSok" de UEE de After School, con un rap que compuso para la canción. El mismo fue denominado como "Bangkok Boy" después de aparecer en el vídeo de Orange Caramel "Bangkok City". Baekho aparece en el video de After School, "Play Ur Love". Minhyun también apareció en el video de Orange Caramel, "Shanghai Romance" y se ganó el apodo de "Shanghai Boy". El grupo hizo su segunda aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2011, haciendo una presentación con After School en el SBS Gayo Daejun. '2012: Debut con su primer sencillo 'FACE El 11 de marzo de 2012, Pledis Entertainment reveló el rostro del líder JR. Al día siguiente, reveló dos nuevos miembros, Minhyun y Aron. Y el 16 de enero finalmente presentó al grupo entero, revelando la identidad de sus dos últimos miembros, Baekho y Ren. El 2 de marzo, un autobús con un anuncio de NU'EST había sido visto conduciendo por las calles de Seúl. La publicidad tenía la fecha del debut del grupo y el título de su tan esperado single '''Face', compuesta por el compositor sueco Daniel Bergman. Ese mismo día fue lanzado el primer teaser del debut. En el teaser vemos a los miembros vestidos con uniforme escolar, en una clase de algún modo desordenada, mostrando la idea de juventud rebelde. Conocidos como la versión masculina de After School, FACE de NU’EST es un tema electro pop con una fuerte base, que recuerda al sonido original de After School. El 14 de marzo NU'EST revelo su primer sencillo FACE. 'Regreso con su primer mini-álbum 'Action El 28 de junio NU'EST revelo una imagen teaser para su regreso con primer mini-álbum '''Action'. La imagen muestra a cada integrante sosteniendo una máscara. El fondo oscuro emite un sentimiento misterioso. Su agencia, Pledis Entertainment declaró: “Si el primer álbum de NU’EST contenía un mensaje acerca de la violencia entre los adolescentes, este álbum hablará de libertad. A comparación del primer álbum, este álbum mostrará una actualización en su música y mostrará como los integrantes de NU’EST se han convertido más fuertes”. El 5 de julio NU'EST revelo el primer video teaser para su cancion principal Action. En el breve teaser un poco del nuevo sencillo puede ser escuchado. Es una pieza intensa con toques de banda sonora instrumental revestida electrónicamente. La nueva apariencia y concepto del grupo también puede ser observado. El 10 de julio NU'EST lanzo su primer mini-álbum Action y revelo el video musical completo para su cancion principal del mismo nombre Action. Su canción fue co-compuesta por Lee Gi y Seo Yong Bae, quienes fueron los responsables de “Heaven” de Ailee. Las otras nuevas canciones que el álbum contiene son: “Not Over You”, “Sandy” y “Happy Birthday”. El 12 de agosto NU'EST revelo un video musical para Not Over You, una de sus canciones de su primer mini-álbum Action. Las tomas principales del video se realizaron dentro de una casa y en un parque, también contiene pequeños videoclips que muestran a los chicos divirtiéndose en un auto, aeropuerto, tienda, entre otros. 'Actividades en Japon' En diciembre tuvieron un mini concierto en Japón, el cual agotó entradas en 10 minutos. El grupo todavía tenía que debutar oficialmente en Japón pero el mini-concierto dado lugar en Shibuya AX vendió todos los 3.000 asientos en 10 minutos. '2013: Segundo mini-álbum 'Hello El 6 de febrero NU'EST revelo la portada de su segundo mini-álbum '''Hello'. La imagen se ve como algo fuera de la escena del crimen con los miembros usando todo negro, excepto Ren. Los muchachos tienen expresiones serias, mientras caminan a lo largo de un puente en la noche. Sus fotos teasers individuales también apuntan a un concepto más maduro y emocional para su álbum. Un representante de Pledis Entertainment dijo: “Antes, NU’EST fueron los portavoces de los adolescentes con sus canciones que reinterpretan los problemas sociales a los que estos se enfrentan. A través de su nuevo álbum, representarán el amor con letras más maduras y emocionales y presentaciones dramáticas. El 9 de febrero NU'EST revelo fotos para el video musical de Hello, Las fotos muestran a JR y a la actriz Nam Bora, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de JR, mientras juntan sus labios. Estas fotos causaron aún mas curiosidad por el nuevo sencillo, ya que en las foto teaser de JR se puede ver su tristeza y ojos llorosos. El 12 de febrero NU'EST revelo el video teaser para Hello, esta vez el video muestra a todos los integrantes en diferentes escenas y un poco de la coreografia de la cancion. El 13 de febrero NU'EST lanzo su segundo mini-álbum Hello y el video musical para su cancion principal del mismo nombre. Hello es sobre un chico que atrapa a su novia engañándolo con otro hombre y la letra expresa su miedo y esfuerzo por parecer indiferente. 'Regreso con su tercer mini-album 'Sleep Talking El 9 de agosto NU’EST anuncio su regreso atraves de una imagen teaser con su tercer mini-álbum titulado “잠꼬대 (Sleep Talking)”. El anuncio fue acompañado por las primeras imagenes teasers individuales para todos los integrantes. Las fotos son en blanco con un filtro en color azul y negro dándole un efecto visual bastante original, además, en cada fotografía muestran el nombre del miembro seguido de los dos últimos dígitos de su año de nacimiento. El 22 de agosto el grupo lanzo su tercer mini-album '''Sleep Talking' y el video musical para su cancion principal del mismo nombre Sleep Talking. Sleep Talking fue escrita por el creador de éxitos Double Sidekick. Tiene un color completamente diferente que el álbum previo de NU’EST y es una divertida canción de verano. Sleep Talking es acerca de un muchacho que confiesa su amor hablando dormido puesto que no puede hablar con la chica que ama en persona. El sintetizador de bajo y rap dejan una fuerte impresión de la canción junto con una armonía de ensueño. 'Debut en China con 'Sleep Talking' e Ingreso de un nuevo miembro' Pledis Entertainment con la empresa china Yuehua Entertainment, se empieza una larga deliberación sobre que clases de actividades se pueden esperar, y la primera de estas confirmada fue la unión de un miembro especial, que sólo hará parte de las promociones chinas con la sub-unidad NU'EST-CHINA. Además de los miembros ya existentes de NU'EST, se les unirá ahora Jason, que dará al inicio del debut en China con la versión china de "Sleep Talking". Pledis comenta "Unimos manos con Yuehua, nosotros revelaremos el primer proyecto "NU'EST-CHINA", nosotros creemos que el grupo tendrán un gran comienzo, con el existente NU'EST y el nuevo miembro Jason, mostrando un buen trabajo en equipo, durante la etapa de preparación, a medida que el grupo se compone de individuos talentosos, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder alcanzar éxito en el mercado chino". La M agregada al nombre de NU’EST simboliza las palabras, maravilloso, multiplicar y mística. También se refiere al resaltantes talentos y encantos de los miembros así como también su fresco y creativo estilo de música que ayudara a convertirlos en los siguientes ídolos top. Un representante de Pledis revelo: “Pronto presentaremos a NU’EST-M, el primer proyecto en conjunto con YUEHUA. Los miembros de NU’EST y el nuevo miembros agregado Jason han mostrado un gran trabajo en equipo durante las practicas, así que creemos que su debut será un éxito. Con el fin de hacer que el talento de nuestras estrellas brille y logren mejores resultados en el mercado chino, hemos decidido trabajar junto con YUEHUA”. NU’EST-M empezara sus promociones oficiales por todo China luego de su presentación debut en la conferencia de prensa el 11 de noviembre. 2014: Primer álbum completo 'RE:BIRTH' El 16 de junio la pagina oficial del grupo empezo una cuenta atras para el inminente regreso del grupo. El 18 de junio el grupo confirmo su regreso con su primer álbum completo RE:BIRTH atraves de una imagen teaser, la imagen muestra a los chicos con máscaras y trajes blancos. La imagen parece distorsionada por un cristal roto, aumentando el misterio de su nuevo concepto. Del 22 al 26 de junio NU'EST revelo imagenes teasers individuales para su primer álbum completo RE:BIRTH, las imagenes teaser siguen con el aura de misterio con los integrantes con miradas perdidas y con tatuajeas similares. El 27 de junio NU'EST revelo una imagen teaser grupal, en la imagen, los miembros aparecen tumbados mientras muestran sus encantos juveniles y sofisticación. Los miembros también ponen de manifiesto su estrecha amistad, entrelazando sus brazos o tomándose de las manos. El 30 de junio NU'EST revelo la lista de canciones para su primer álbum completo RE:BIRTH, la lista de canciones fue revelada por piezas. El grupo revelo fotos de los miembros y el titulo de varias canciones por cada integrante hasta revelar las once que compondran su primer álbum completo RE:BIRTH. RE:BIRTH contiene once temas, mostrando el rango y diversidad musical de NU’EST, así como su estilo distinto. Good Bye Bye es el título de la canción principal del álbum pero el grupo revelara antes un video para otra cancion Judgement una canción potente con un mensaje poderoso. El 7 de julio NU'EST revelo un video teaser para su cancion Judgement. El 15 de julio se revelo un breve video para Judgement. En el vídeo se puede apreciar la gran coreografía, demostrando los complicados movimientos que requieran mucha práctica y coordinación. El 9 de julio NU'EST lanzo su primer álbum completo RE:BIRTH y el video musical para su cancion principal Good Bye Bye. Good Bye Bye es de un género que el grupo no ha hecho antes, y lleva un doble significado sobre dejar ir a un viejo amor, así como dejar que nuestros viejos “yo” se vayan también. El resto de las canciones del álbum también se unieron al concepto de “renacimiento” del grupo. 'Regreso con su primer álbum japones 'Best In Korea El 30 de julio del mismo año, se liberó el primer álbum japonés, pero ese no fue su debut oficial en Japón.El 24 de septiembre, el segundo live álbum: "NU'EST Debut 1st Anniversary Live SHOW TIME" fue liberado. Consta de un Opening y 15 canciones. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su primer sencillo japones 'Shalala Ring' Anteriormente el 20 de diciembre NU'EST liberó el teaser de su debut japonés Shalala Ring, el cual fue recién lanzado su MV el 11 de octubre y el single al mercado el 5 de noviembre. '''2015: Sencillo especial 'I'm Bad El 27 de febrero NU'EST revelo un sencillo especial para sus fans I’m Bad, Baekho no pudo participar debido a que se encuentra recuperándose de su cirugía para remover los nódulos de sus cuerdas vocales en su garganta. El grupo ídolo está lanzado este álbum como una forma de regalo y agradecimiento para sus fans por su próximo tercer aniversario desde su debut el 15 de marzo. El álbum especial contendrá modernas melodías con los miembros cantado música más emocional. Luego de revelar el álbum en línea el 27 de febrero, los álbumes estarán a la venta en físico en edición limitada desde el 15 de marzo para coincidir con su aniversario. Baekho aparece en la foto grupal también. 'Segundo sencillo japones 'NA.NA.NA.NAMIDA El 2 de marzo, el grupo masculino anunció su regreso a la escena musical Japonesa través de un video-teaser de su segundo sencillo llamado “NA.NA.NA“. Así que harán su regreso siete meses después de su debut oficial en Japón con el tema de “Shalala Ring”. 'Regreso con su segundo album japones 'Bridge The World' El 11 de noviembre fue liberado el single japonés, Bridge The World, días después el 18 del mismo mes el álbum salió. Consta de 16 canciones, el live album: "NU'EST JAPAN TOUR 2015-SHOWTIME 3", el cual posee 23 canciones y además los MV de "I'm Bad" y "FROMM" de The Aftermath feat. Minhyun. '''2016: Cuarto mini-álbum 'Q Is' El 25 de enero, Pledis Entertainment, mostró un pequeño adelanto del comeback a través de su Instagram oficial, donde compartieron una foto de un set con los hashtags “#PLEDIS_2016_1st #NUEST”. El 04 de febrero la pagina oficial de NU'EST publico dos fotos teaser dando a conocer el nombre del cuarto mini album Q Is. El mini álbum constará de 5 canciones, una compuesta por cada miembro. Se dice que estarán conectadas como un puzzle, organizadas en sentido cronológico, de principio a fin. El comeback está producido especialmente por Baekho. El 6 de febrero NU'EST revelo una imagen teaser grupal para su cuarto mini album Q Is, el grupo muestra un concepto mas maduro vestidos en traje rodeados de rosas provocando un aura de en sueño. El 12 de febrero NU'EST revelo imagenes de los integrantes para el video musical de su cancion principal Overcome, el grupo muestra una madurez tanto musical como grupal. El 15 de febrero NU'EST revelo un video teaser para Overcome, el video muestra la coreofrafia en un escenario de en sueño y se escucha la la melodia de la cancion. Pledis Entertainment revelo: "Este cuarto mini álbum, Q Is retrata nuevos lados de NU'EST, su espectro musical se ha ampliado, lo que significa una calidad musical más madura y características que mostrarán el cambio de NU'EST de niños a hombres". El 17 de febrero NU'EST lanzo su cuarto mini album Q Is y el video musical para su cancion principal Overcome, el video retrara la histora de una reina fria y distante que tiene atrapado los corazones de los integrantes 'Regreso con su quinto mini-álbum 'Canvas El 19 de agosto, Pledis lanzo imágenes teaser individuales y una grupal revelando que NU'EST regresaría con su quinto mini-álbum titulado ''Canvas'. Pledis revelo que el grupo regresara con un concepto moderno sn abandonar su aura mistica. Del 20 al 24 NU'EST revelo teasers videos conceptuales mostrando breves videos oscuros, intensos y misticos haciendo referencia a su quinto mini-álbum titulado ''''Canvas' El 26 de agosto NU'EST revelo un previo para su quinto mini álbum Canvas, el album contara con cinco canciones incluyendo la cancion principal Love Paint(Every Afternoon), el album contara de distintos generos que van desde el pop, dance y r&b. El 25 de agosto NU'EST revelo un teaser film que muestra varias escenas coloridas pero a los integrantes con miradas perdidas y en escenarios vacios llenos de soledad dando refrencia al titulo del album de buscar los colores de tu corazon. NU'EST enviara ese mensaje atraves de su cancion principal Love Paint(Every Afternoon). El 29 de Agosto, NU'EST reveló su quinto mini álbum Canvas y el video musical para Love Paint(Every Afternoon), el video esta lleno de color y decorado con flores con escenas de una gasolinera envuelta por humo, una piscina que está esparcida con pétalos de flores y lienzos coloridos. que encajan con el tema del grupo. '2017: Entrada de "JR","Baekho","Minhyun" y "Ren" al programa 'PRODUCE 101'' El 24 de febrero varios medios de comunicación dieron a conocer informaron de que un miembro de NU'EST se unirá a la segunda temporada del programa "Produce 101" como participante. PLEDIS Entertainment, confirmó su participación y explicó que el grupo decidio unirse al programa sin revelar que integrantes entraran oficialmente. El 9 de marzo se reveló oficialmente que JR , Baekho, Minhyun y Ren entraron oficialmente a la segunda temporada del programa PRODUCE 101 y abandonarían el grupo temporalmente. El 16 de junio, Minhyun logró quedar entre los 11 finalistas del programa por lo tanto debutara en el grupo proyecto WANNA ONE. Creacion de la subunidad Nu'est w Tras la ausencia de Minhyuk hacia el grupo Wanna One,decidieron en su ausencia crear una subunidad hasta el regreso de él,Se llama Nu'est w,por wait que significa en español esperar por la marcha de Minhyuk y esperar a volver a saludar a sus fans. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Baekho, Minhyun, Ren, Aron y JR *Aron (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *JR (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Baekho (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ren (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Integrantes Inactivos: *Minhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Especial' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Best' Single 'Single Digital' 'DVD' Programas de TV *'2012:' Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operation *'2012:' Weekly Idol con HELLO VENUS *'2012:' Programa de radio visual LOVE STORY (Stream) *'2012:' MTVKpop20 como Mc's *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 2 (Youtube) *'2013:' MTV Diary *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 3 (Youtube) *'2013:' NU'EST in LOVE (Japón) * 2014: '''Latin Dream Show. * '''2014: Weekly Idol con FIESTAR. * 2016: 'Private Life (Heyo TV) Colaboraciones *'2012: Orange Caramel - Dashing Through the Snow in High Heels *'2012': Hello Venus - Venus *'2011': Happy Pledis - Love Letter Conciertos *'2012:' NU'EST "The 1st Face to Face" *'2013:' NU'EST Show Time In Seúl *'2013:' NU'EST Debut 1st Anniversary Live Show Time *'2013:' NU'EST L.O.Λ.E. TOUR *'2014:' NU'EST Debut 2nd Anniversary Live Show Time 2 *'2014:' NU'EST Japan Tour One L.O.∧.E *'2014:' NU'EST Latinoamerica Tour *'2014:' NU'EST Autumn Live *'2014:' Re:Sponse Europe Tour *'2015:' NU'EST Live Tour Show Time 3 *'2015:' NU'EST First Solo Show In Dallas *'2015:' NU'EST Summer Vacation In Korea *'2015:' NU'EST World Tour Concert RE:VIVE *'2015:' NU'EST Japan Tour "Bridge the World" *'2015:' NU'EST "Bridge the World Live" *'2016': NUËST Live Tour Show Time 4 Premios Curiosidades * NU'EST es el primer grupo masculino de Pledis. * Todos los miembros son muy cercanos a las integrantes de After School. * Antes de su debut eran conocidos como "After School Boys" o "Pledis Boys" junto con algunos miembros del grupo SEVENTEEN. *Fueron los protagonistas de un programa "Making of a Star NU’EST: Landing Operation", en MBC Music. En su programa, los chicos visitarán diversas partes del país para capturar los corazones de los aficionados, así como llevando a cabo diversas misiones, junto con sus fans. Su primer episodio salió al aire el 21 de marzo a las 19:00 KST. *NU'EST ha recibido la cantidad explosiva de interés después del lanzamiento de su canción debut "FACE", el 15 de marzo , y ha sido el #1 más buscado en varios portales de Internet. *Aparecieron en un corta escena del video musical "''Venus"'' del grupo Hello Venus. *El 18 de julio de 2012 se los nombró embajadores de la Asociación de Scouts de Corea del Sur, comprometiéndose a insinuar a los Scouts coreanos en ser mejores personas y ayudar a los demás. *NU'EST tuvo el puesto N°1 en la lista de MV's más vistos de grupos rookies, antes de ellos el puesto No.1 lo tenia Miss A con "Bad Girl, Good Girl". *"Hello" es el segundo mini álbum de NU'EST el cual está disponible en edición limitada CD+DVD y un álbum de fotos de 200 páginas. *Participaron en el show de radio SSTP junto con C-REAL * Tuvo un programa de variedades donde los miembros participaron llamado NU'EST New Project (Primera y segunda temporada) mientras estaban en un Tour en Japón. * NU'EST tuvo un periodo de tiempo donde se centro mucho en las promociones de Japón. Llegando a vivir mas de 4 meses en ese lugar. * Hubo rumores de que Ariola (Empresa que los gestiona en Japón) los hacía trabajar bajo condiciones deplorables. Ariola ni la compañía PLEDIS salieron a dar respuesta ante esto. * Durante el 2016 tuvieron su propio programa llamado Private Life '''en Heyo TV. * Después de la noticia del ingreso de miembros al programa PRODUCE 101 '''PLEDIS Ent. dio un comunicado en el que afirma a las fans, que esto NO sera una disolución, solo un hiatus temporal. Ademas, ha agregado que la idea de participar fue enteramente de los miembros, con el fin de promocionarse. * El 10 de mayo HANTEO revelo que los antiguos albums del grupo volvieron a las listas de los mas vendidos, su cuarto mini álbum "Q Is" en 2ª lugar, su quinto mini álbum "Canvas" en 3ª lugar y su primer mini álbum "Action" en 9ª lugar. Esto se debe a la popularidad y la atención que esta recibiendo el grupo por su participación en el programa PRODUCE 101.''' *Han recibido mucho apoyo no solo dentro de Asia igual de las fans internacionales quiénes declaran que se arrepienten de no haber visto el talento que '''NU'EST tiene, pero aseguran quedarse al lado de los chicos. *A pesar de haber formado parte de los aprendices de PRODUCE 101 mas populares, solo MinHyun quedo en el grupo final, "Wanna One". *'PLEDIS Ent.' declaro que, gracias a que los chicos llamaron la atención, es posible que estén de regreso durante la segunda mitad del año. *En una entrevista el líder de SEVENTEEN, S.Coups dijo: "Deseo que solo cosas buenas les pasen a Nu'est ahora y que algún día podamos hacer juntos un 'Happy Pledis family concert' juntos ". *'Nu'est' ha revelado una versión 2017 del tema “Hello”. A diferencia de la versión original, que es más bien un tema de baile, el grupo ha dado a conocer una versión balada que muestra un lado suave de su voz. *La nueva Sub-unidad NU’EST W está compuesta por JR, Aron, Baekho y Ren, y es la Sub-unidad que promoverá mientras Hwang MinHyun esté con Wanna One. La “W” es por “Wait” y significa “esperar”, puesto que esperan para convertirse en un grupo completo, hasta el regreso de Hwang MinHyun. También contiene un segundo significado, que es que ellos han esperado durante mucho tiempo para saludar a los fans de nuevo. *'NU'EST' ha revelado la versión 2017 para su canción "Look (A starlight night)", la cual es un remix realizado por el vocalista principal, BaekHo. La versión original de la canción, fue incluida en su quinto mini álbum "Canvas". Enlaces * Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones *Daum Cafe Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial NU'EST Twitter *Twitter Oficial NU'EST *Twitter Oficial Japones Instagram * Instagram Oficial Japones * Instagram Official NU'EST Canal de Youtube *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Canal Oficial YouTube Japones Weibo *Weibo Oficial NU'EST *Weibo Oicial NU'EST-CHINA Galería Nuest01.jpg Nuest02.jpg Nuest03.jpg Nuest04.jpg Nuest05.jpg Nuest06.jpg Nuest07.jpg Nuest08.jpg Videografía Corea NU'EST_-_FACE-0|FACE NU'EST_-_Action-0|Action 뉴이스트 (NU'EST) 1st mini album - Not Over You MV(뮤직비디오).mp4|Not Over You NU'EST_-_Sandy|Sandy MV NU'EST(뉴이스트) - 2nd mini album '여보세요' _Full|Hello NU'EST_-_Sleep_Talking|Sleep Talking NU'EST_-_Fine_Girl|Fine Girl MV 뉴이스트 (NU'EST) The First Album "Good Bye Bye" MV|Good Bye Bye Japón NU'EST_-_Shalala_Ring|Shalala Ring NU'EST_-_Na_Na_Na|NA.NA.NA. NAMIDA NU'EST_『Access_to_You』|Access To You NU'EST 『Cherry』|Cherry Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:Ariola Japan Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:JDebut2014